


Return of a Garden

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: My idea on the start of the new season of Lucifer. And how they could bring in Eve if not Adam as well too.





	Return of a Garden

Lucifer sighed softly as he sat quietly drinking with his mind lost in thoughts of what he was going to do now that Chloe knew the truth about him. He was lost like anyone would be though for now, he would just keep on drinking.

Elsewhere Chloe sat alone in her apartment slowly drinking a glass of red wine and thinking back over the course of knowing Lucifer he's never told her a lie. Though finding out the guy you're in love with has never lied to you not once. And is really the devil himself is something else. She mentally groaned when there was a knock on her door. She put her glass down as she walked quietly to the door. "Lucifer if that's you can we talk in the morning?"

The person behind the door spoke up then. "Who?"

Chloe sighed softly as she opened the door and blinked looking at the woman standing before him. "Sorry I thought you were someone else. Did you just move in or something?"

The woman nodded her head slightly. "Yes, I came to town to locate my son. But he's not around anymore."

"If you want I could help you locate him."

"Sorry I mean he's dead. More like he was murdered by someone from our past." She shook her head slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you know who killed him?"

"Samael."

Chloe blinked slightly. "Okay." She said simply before she held out her hand to her. "I'm detective Chloe Decker and you are?"

The woman smiled at her as she took her hand then. "Eve." She said simply. "Well, it's Eve Garden."

"Would you like to come in and talk?"

Eve shook her head slightly. "Its late and tomorrow I have to go through all my son's things." She turned and walked towards another door.

"You didn't tell me what your son's name is?"

Eve turned and looked at her. "Cain. His father and I will miss him until the end of time." She said before she opened the apartment door then.

"Your husband's name isn't Adam is it?" Chloe asked with wonderment in her voice.

Eve smiled softly. "Yes, it is." She said before she closed the door.

Chloe turned and closed and locked her door then. She didn't want to talk to Lucifer tonight but that talk she just had she might as well ask him tonight. She walked over and picked up her cell phone then and dialed Lucifer's number. "Lucifer it's me can we talk for a moment?"

Lucifer blinked slightly before he answered. "Sure about what?"

"Do you know someone named Eve Garden?"

"I knew an Adam and Eve from century's back. Um did she talk about either one of her son's Cain or Abel?"

"She spoke about her son Cain being murdered by Samael and that is the name your father gave you isn't it?"

"Be careful around her Chloe please."

"I guess that's the Eve from story's then?"

"Yes."

"But wasn't Cain dead a long time ago?"

"No, he was cursed into living forever for his crimes against his own brother."

"They are right, crime doesn't pay." She said simply. "When did Cain die though?"

"When I killed Marcus. Since they are the same person after all."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Am I in trouble for killing him?"

"With the police, it doesn't look like it. It seems they are going to let it go after Dan gave them that file on him. And the fact you were trying to protect me after all." She smiled softly. "But you are in trouble with me though."

Lucifer swallowed then. "How bad?"

"Oh, you owe me at least a nice dinner or two. But about the other thing Lucifer."

Lucifer sighed softly. "The devil thing?"

"Yeah, that."

"If you want more time to get a grip on it. Or anything else on that subject just let me know and I will give you all the space you want."

"Lucifer?" She said simply before she spoke. "It's going to take me time to get used to. But Eve might be up to something against you?"

"She could be. Though what and if she is going to do anything will be a wait and see kind of thing."

"Okay."

"Chloe?"

"Yes, Lucifer?"

"Can I say something that is the truth?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I love you."

Chloe blushed brightly as she looked at her phone making sure the phone was still connected right then.

"Chloe?"

"Sorry, you just shocked me with that."

"You don't have to answer me now. I just wanted you to know."

"Lucifer can I ask you something?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "Always."

"Why have you never showed me your true face until then?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "Many reasons. I was scared and finding my human emotions was something else. I have felt them all when it comes to you."

"Even being jealous too?"

"Yes, the devil has gone green eyed instead of red-eyed over that one."

Chloe smirked softly. "So you turned into a leprechaun then?" She said quietly snickering.

"Ha, ha, ha um no."

"I couldn't help my self on that matter."

"You could have."

"No."

"Go to sleep woman."

"Good night Lucifer."

"Good night Chloe. Sweet devilish dreams tonight." He said before he hung up and smiled softly to himself before he tried to figure out what Eve could be up too.

Chloe pocketed her phone and then finished her wine before she herself went to bed.

Meanwhile, Eve sat quietly in her apartment plotting her revenge against Lucifer Morningstar. "Soon Morningstar so very soon." She muttered softly to herself than before she turned off the light as she quietly plotted her revenge against him. For the death of her son the first murder.


End file.
